Alexander Schroeder
THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IN THIS BIO ASIDE FROM PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION IS ALL OUT OF CHARACTER KNOWLEDGE name: Alexander Schroeder you can view a picture here age: 25 height: 5'11 weight: 195lbs eyes: brown hair: black occupation: first dragoon of the edges of the sun "as we the knights bestow our gaze on all the places where darkness reigns, we raise our lances bathed in light and strike back at all evil who hides in night" -rally of the order of the edges of the sun "i dont fight for money or women or fame or glory, no not anymore. i fight for something much much worse, the right to sleep at night without nightmares. the right to not hear blood curdling screams and the sound of dripping blood every time i lay my head down or take a moment's quiet. i fight to atone, to atone for my friends, my brothers, my fellow knights who died scraping pieces of shit like you off our creation and throw you back in hell where you belong" -quote from Alexander Schroeder This tale explains the origins of a young man whos life was changed in a powerful way and chronicles the journey he took to achieve greatness. Alexander was a young warrior who joined an elite order of warriors known as the edges of the sun. The order was put together by the immaculate cult to hunt creatures of darkness and destroy them. They were known to their enemies as the crimson dragoons due to their red clothes with the depiction of the sun whos points are replaced by lances, the signature weapon of the order. Their purpose was clear and their resolve was absolute. A creature of darkness causes trouble for the innocent, the edges of the sun move in and eliminate the creature. Unlike the cult itself, while they hunted the creatures, as an order they never sought them out. They only fought those who would rise to threaten the innocent. When alexander was younger, creatures attacked his hometown of gellschreider. The attack was repelled but during the assault, he was almost killed when a demon with the skin and wings of a gargoyle, the head of a rhinocerous and the legs of what could be only described as a kangaroo cornered him and gored him with his horn. The monster's minions were destroyed but the demon escaped and as alexander got older, he took up arms and joined the edges of the sun. He was a heavy lancemen and as he rose in rank, felt a sense of belonging more and more the more he killed creatures of darkness. Once he reached the rank of first dragoon, the unit took on a new member. A small man named greigor. Greigor joined as a new lancemen. While at first his future was questionable, he quickly through proper training gained the skills needed and proved to be a prodigy. Greigor bonded to alexander the way a younger and older brother bond. Alex was the mentor and greigor was the apprentice. So when greigor got his first mission, alexander was glowing with pride to see his new friend join him on the field. The mission was simple, investigate a rumor of creatures of darkness camping out in the hills close to a small village. The creatures were suspected of nightly raids and take the women of the village. When they asked a source who claims to have been at the camp, he said there were only five. "only five"..............the last thing he said and the order was off. They traveled to their destination and what they saw could only be described as atrocious. Flayed bodies of women on rocks stripped of their internal organs and some hanging from trees with blood dripping to the ground with no demons around to explain the carnage. They continued to look around and at the end of the trail of blood and carnage, they only demon they found was the very source they spoke to and right before their eyes, his skin tore and his eyes turned a pure white. He hunched over and let out a bone shaking roar as his true form burst forth from his disguise in an explosion of blood and bone. It was the very demon from alexander's childhood who gored him and almost cost him his life, the same demon whos attack was the sole reason he joined the edges of the sun. Just as they saw him, his minions descended from the trees and ambushed the whole group. While the battle was great and bloody, both minions and order were dead. The only three that survived were alexander, greigor, and the demon. The demon attacked with his gore attack and headed straight for alexander, greigor jumped in the way and took the horn straight to his chest and through his back. While the monster was distracted, alexander took his lance and drove it through the beasts eye and killed him instantly. After the battle, he looked at his dead allies and found that greigor was still alive. Alexander rushed to his aid and before he could do anything greigor looked at him and with his last breath says "why???" And dies. Alexander saw that he was the last survivor of a proud order of warriors. He lost his sense of direction, that feeling of belonging and duty that he gained so he wandered. He wandered aimlessly around the continent with only the tattered remnants of his order's armor and his lance. During his travels he sat in an inn. He spoke to the inn keeper and ordered his food, before the food got to him he saw an old man sit down and order a drink. The man looks over at him, and his weapon and asks "boy, whats a little man like you doin with a weapon like that?". In a rage alexander picks up his lance and attacks the old man, the old man deftly dodges and materializes a beautifully crafted lance of his own. Once it was made, he counter attacked and dropped alexander with a single attack. As the old man looms over alexander he said "boy youve got no skill, no technique, and no power." "i can teach you the things you need to know but you gotta agree to do everything i say exactly how i say it.". Alexander looked at him and with much mental deliberation, decided to do it. They trained for 6 years and as he graduated, was presented with his own lance, reforged and given a slot for a hearth stone. Now with new lance in hand, alexander continues to roam the continent continuing to do what his brothers once did, destroy evil and protect those who could not. - - - - Back to Characters - - - -